Rebel faction items
Planetary Control Bonus If your faction is currently in the lead of the Planetary Control Game a discount is applied to the faction items. The discount depends on the actual score of the Planetary Control Game. The Maximum known discount is a 66.6% discount to all costs if your faction has positive points in the Planetary Control Game and the opposition has 0. A list of GCW rewards can by found at the Game Update 15 Rewards page. Faction items by rank Enlisted ranks Private Trooper File:ArmOire.jpg|Tech Armoire 105,000 cr File:BookCase.jpg|Tech Bookcase 105,000 cr File:Cabinet.jpg|Tech Cabinet 105,000 cr File:Chest.jpg|Tech Chest 75,000 cr File:CouCh.jpg|Tech Couch 112,500 cr File:Chair.jpg|Tech Chair 75,000 cr File:CafeTable.jpg|Tech Coffee Table 75,000 cr File:EndTable.jpg|Tech End Table 75,000 cr High Trooper File:Binoculars.jpg|Electrobinoculars Cost: 15,000 cr Charges: 8 Reuse Time: 5 sec Duration: 15 min Effect Name: "Electrobinoculars Scanning for Enemies" Description: Provides a modest enhancement to your normal vision. When used, this item will increase your chances of detecting individuals under the cover of stealth. Buff: Modify chance to detect hidden enemies by 20.00 points. File:Binoculars.jpg|Advanced Electrobinoculars Cost: 22,500 cr Charges: 8 Reuse Time: 5 sec Duration: 15 min Effect: "Advanced Electrobinoculars Scanning for Enemies" Description: Provides a significant increase in detection capabilities. When used, this item will increase your chances of detecting individuals under the cover of stealth. Buff: Modify chance to detect hidden enemies by 40.00 points. File:Binoculars.jpg|Superior Electrobinoculars Cost: 30,000 cr Charges: 8 Reuse Time: 5 sec Duration: 15 min Effect: "Superior Electrobinoculars Scanning for Enemies" Description: Provides better vision enhancement over standard electrobinoculars. When used, this item will increase your chances of detecting individuals under the cover of stealth. Buff: Modify chance to detect hidden enemies by 65.00 points. File:ExperimentalBinoculars.jpg|Experimental Electrobinoculars Cost: 37,500 cr Charges: 8 Reuse Time: 5 sec Duration: 15 min Effect: "Expertimental Electrobinoculars Scanning for Enemies" Description: The latest technology, straight from the Empire. When used, this item will increase your chance of detecting individuals under the cover of stealth. Buff: Modify chance to detect hidden enemies by 100.00 points. Sergeant Senior Sergeant Sergeant Major Officer ranks Lieutenant Captain This banner can be placed everywhere. It's non-consumable, just have a 30 min. cooldown. It's stays on the ground for 3 min. and provides some AOE buffs (depending of the profession of the player who established it): When this banner disappears, it's buffs lasts another 10 min. Player can place GCW Banner even "On Leave". All 7 buffs can be stacked. Major Commander Colonel Although You're technically able to wear two identical rings (such as Relic Weaponsmith, Droid Engineer, e t. c. Rings) at same time and have double effect, here is impossible to equip two Colonel Rings at same time! Also - You're still can purchase more than one, but You can't have more than one in same container. Finally - You can store it only a) in the Bank, b) equipped on Your finger and c) unequipped on the top level of Your inventory... so, only 3 rings max. @ Legends, 2019 General All these weapons are deconstructable (with "No Trade" and factional restriction removal but establishing Bio-Link to it's owner during crafting session), and all weapons but Exceptional DL44 Pistol and Legendary Reaper Cannon have an "Overwhelming Firepower" proc effect, landing a -40 Luck / -15 Precision / -30 Agility / 30 sec. debuff (will be lost after reconstruction!). Legendary Reaper Cannon is just a good heavy weapon. Exceptional DL44 Pistol is an exceptional pistol with 1192 DPS and CL 75. Windu's Guile is a Jedi Lightsaber Color Crystal, not a true weapon. @ Legends, 2019 Category:Rebel Alliance Category:Galactic Civil War